cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
MISERA
|birth_place=Phoenix, Arizona |resides= Paradise Valley, Arizona |names='MISERA' Damian MISERA |height=6 ft 3 in (1.93 m) |weight=220 lb (99 kg) |billed= Phoenix, Arizona |trainer= Robbie Scott's Gym Team Sityodtong TITLE Boxing Club Ahwatukee |debut= 2007 |retired= }} Damian Noah Osteros '''(born September 2, 1986) is an American professional wrestler and mixed martial arts artist, better known by his ring name '''MISERA. He is currently signed to Freedom Pro where he was set to debut at their first issue, however due to injuries was replaced by Alex Stryder. Osteros began his professional wrestling career on the American independent circuit, primarily with All Original Wrestling (GWA). Throughout his indepedent career, Osteros won several championships including three World Championships. After returning from training in Team Sityodtong in Pattaya, Thailand in April 2017, Osteros would show more "full contact" strikes in his arsenal. He has also implemented his knowledge in the basics of Lethwei Boxing and expanded on his abilities in Muay Thai during his training in Robbie Scott's Gym, which came to be a strong foundation in his wrestling style, often referred to as shoot style. Early life MISERA was born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona. He attended the Green Way High School in Phoenix, Arizona, where he was an amateur kickboxer competing at national level, compiling a record of 9-1 with 4 knockouts as an amateur, until he graduated in 2003. After graduating, MISERA joined TITLE Boxing Club Ahwatukee in Phoenix, Arizona, where he was an assistant coach in Muay Thai until he left in 2007. Professional wrestling career Training in Saitama (2007) Osteros‘ first venture into professional wrestling was an international MMA tournament in 2006 in Saitama, Japan, that he was invited to after compiling a record of 9-1 as an amateur mixed martial arts artist. The tournament consisted of mixed martial arts artist and professional wrestlers from all over the world. After two victories, he was eliminated by the much older and more experienced Jared Yoshida (later known as “Warhawk“), who landed a clean knee strike to the head, which left Osteros down for the 10 count. After watching the rest of the tournament on the side, Osters was enlisted by Alex Stryder to have training sessions with him, Warhawk and Prince Strider, who later came to be known as NAHMO. Osteros and NAHMO would soon become training partners due to their similarities in weight and MMA experience. The duo would be booked in Project Survivor, which is an annual arcade-inspired wrestling show, where Osteros would fall short after NAHMO hit a superkick to a kneeling Osteros. Independent scene (2007 – 2011) The new Robbie Scott's Gym Following the passing of Robert Scottson in 2007 and the reopening of Robbie Scott's Gym, MISERA joined the new RSG. MISERA, however, left RSG without graduating due to an incident with a fellow student. All Original Wrestling FILL Training in Japan (2011 – 2013) FILL Return to the independent scene (2013 – 2014) Pro Wrestling Revolution FILL TIGR Pro On July 7, 2014 MISERA was announced as part of the TIGR Pro roster after several videos and teaser images showed him locking up with JP Masters. The company however stopped all of its operations as of August 4, 2014. Enter the Vagabond (2014 – 2016) Fighting World Championships FILL Return to Robbie Scott's Gym FILL Training in Thailand (2016 – 2017) FILL VALOR Wrestling (2017) On May 12, 2017 the official Twitter account of VALOR Wrestling reported that MISERA had signed with the company and is set to debut at VALOR X against an unknown opponent, however the company would go into a hiatus. Osteros would not resign with the company for their 2018 comeback. Freedom Pro (2017) FILL In-wrestling Finishing moves * Burakku Sunrise α ''(Vertical drop brainbuster) - 2009–present * ''Burakku Sunrise Ω'' '' ''(Vertical suplex powerbomb) - 2017–present; used rarely * ''Shing Ink (Running single leg front dropkick to the face of a kneeling opponent while using their knee for leverage) - 2011–2016; used rarely thereafter * White Akuma's Pursuit (Guillotine choke) - 2007–present; used rarely Signature moves * Dragon sleeper * Hiza-Juji-Gatame ''(Kneebar) * ''Jaga & Kitsune (Diving double foot stomp); adopted from Alex Stryder and Brent Delivine * Juji-Gatame (Cross armbar) * Legend Bomb (Sit-out or running); adopted from Joey Legend - 2001–2015; used rarely thereafter * Multiple kick variations ** Drop ** Front ** Gamengiri ''(Jumping high); used rarely ** Roundhouse; sometimes to the head of a seated, kneeling or rising opponent ** Shoot ** Soccer * Multiple suplex variations ** Backdrop ** Butterfly ** German ** Half-hatch ** ''Seishin-Plex (Leg hook belly-to-back) * Multiple striking combinations * Owari-Lock ''(Elevated Boston crab while kneeling/stomping on the opponent's head or neck) 'Nicknames' * "The New Retro" * "'The Vagabond'" 'Entrances themes' * "Run Wild" by Black Box Revelation * "Change (In the House of Flies)" by Deftones * [https://youtu.be/TEFKZ-7x7xU "'Nightcall'" '''by Kavinsky'] Championships and accomplishments * Global Wrestling Association ** GWA Platinum Championship (1 time) * All Original Wrestling ** AOW World Championship (1 time) ** AOW Undisputed Championship (1 time) * Ring of Chaos ** RoC Television Championship (1 time) ** RoC Pure Championship (1 time) ** RoC World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Professional record FILL Category:Wrestler Category:PS4 Category:Trainers